h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
H2O: Just Add Water: Season 1: Episode 23: In Too Deep
In Too Deep is the 23rd episode in Season 1 of H2O: Just Add Water. Synopsis The girls discover a necklace for sale identical to Miss Chatham's. Miriam causes a stir by buying it – then throwing it in the water. Rikki faces a choice whether to take the necklace and reveal her mermaidness to Zane. Plot Rikki is shocked when she finds an old locket, identical to Cleo's, for sale at the local jewelers. When Miss Chatham about her discovery, she is immediately distressed, fearing the worst for her long lost friend Julia, the original owner of the locket. Rikki calms her by promising she'll buy it back. But Miriam, sensing the chance to cause trouble, buys the locket for herself and proudly displays it in front of a furious Rikki. When Zane tries to help Rikki, Miriam gets jealous and throws the locket into the water. Desperate to prove his integrity, Zane dives in and retrieves it, managing to impress Rikki and save the day. Trivia *First talking roles of Julia and Gracie. *This is the only appearance of Karl. *First episode to have black and white scenes. *The locket is called a bracelet in the New Zealand ads. *Julia, an ex-mermaid is revealed to be dead in this episode. The cause of death is unknown. *Rikki and Emma got their lockets in the same episode, unlike Cleo who got her locket in Party Girls which was given to her by Emma. Notes *International Airdates: **Denmark: April 5, 2008 on Jetix **Poland: October 7, 2007 on Jetix *Premiered in the United States on June 15, 2008 on Nickelodeon. *Premiered in New Zealand at 6:00 p.m on May 19, 2007. Goof *Emma gets dried rather quickly after she escapes from Zane. *Bubbles didn't appear when Emma sped off underwater like they usually do. *Miriam says to Zane, "I never said I'd give it to you. I just said I'd part with it." However, she did say she would give it to him, when he asked what the catch was. Allusions Quotes :Rikki: So how are we going to raise this money? :Lewis: Window cleaning, bikini car washing. ---- :Miss Chatham: So much like Julia. I always found ignoring her moods useful, along with carrying a tennis racket. ---- :Rikki: (to Zane) I'm glad kissing someone means so little to you! ---- :Lewis: If I get fat, this is your fault! ---- :Miriam: We never broke up. :Zane: We were never together. ---- :Miss Chatham: You can never get enough bran, remember that girls. ---- :Miss Chatham: Talking is healthy, like digestive biscuits. Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Zane Bennett - Burgess Abernethy *Miriam Kent - Annabelle Stephenson *Tiffany - Alice Hunter *Nate - Jamie Timony *Wilfred - Ariu Lang Sio *Jeweller - Stu Cochrane *Julia - Amrita Tarr *Gracie - Ashleigh Brewer *Karl - Brett Sellwood *Young Louise Chatham - Teri Haddy *Louise Chatham - Christine Amor Gallery File:Rikki & Zane, Kisses and Ice Cream.jpg File:Louise Finding Moon Pool.jpg File:50s Mermaids At Moon Pool.jpg File:Gracie, Louise and Julia.jpg File:50s Mermaids.jpg File:Past Mermaids.png File:Gracie, Julia and Louise Getting Mermaid Powers.jpg File:Karl & Julia.png File:Karl Smug.jpg File:Julia And Karl.png File:Julia In Water.jpg File:Karl's Betrayal.png File:Karl.png File:Louise And Gracie.jpg File:Gracie.jpg File:Miriam.jpg File:Tiffany.jpg File:Emma Hiding.png File:Chatham And The Girls.jpg S01E23.jpg File:Friends.png File:Louise.png File:Past Mermaids With Lockets.jpg File:Photo of Gracie.jpg File:Julia locket.JPG File:Red Locket.jpg File:Red Locket Underwater.jpg File:Red Locket Drying.jpg File:Cleo and julia locket.JPG File:Emma, Rikki And Cleo.jpg File:Girls at the Marine Park.jpg File:Emma And Miss Chatham.jpg File:Miriam (2).jpg File:Rikki And Zane Kiss.jpg File:Girls and Miss Chatham.jpg File:Rikki (2).png File:Smile.jpg File:Miriam With Red Locket.jpg 2x23 cleo,rikki and emma.jpg Chattam gives the white locket to emma.jpg White locket inside.jpg White locket (2).jpg White locket.jpg Red locket under the water (2).jpg Red locket under the water.jpg Chatam gives the red locket to rikki.jpg Red locket on the floor.jpg Red locket underwater.jpg Red locket in the water.jpg Back of the red locket.jpg Miriam with the red locket.jpg Photo of the red locket at rikki's phone.jpg Red locket at the showcase.jpg Video pl:W otchłani Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water